


Romeo and Julian

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF, Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Genderbent Juliet, M/M, Male Slash, Romeo and Juliet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo and Julian portrayed by Arthur (or Bradley) and Merlin (or Colin) whichever you prefer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo and Julian

**Author's Note:**

> Portrayed by Colin Morgan and Bradley James (Or Merlin and Arthur, whichever you prefer)


End file.
